


chasing off the days

by bigdaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, also draco an blaise an pansy?, except snape ok snape died, i just have a lot of emotions toward draco alright, i might never update this, if I go along, ill update these tags as i go along, no one died ok everythings all good, oh yeah and dumbledore died too fuck that guy, they are the tightest of bros, theyre all besties ok, we'll see y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdaddy/pseuds/bigdaddy
Summary: After Draco accidentally owes Harry a favor, Harry decided to ask him for tutoring. They become study buddies. (yeah i dunno if im gonna continue this.)





	

Draco had decided it had all bloody began when his professor had delivered news of a rapidly upcoming test. Now, it wasn’t that he couldn’t handle a simple test - but that fact that it had been Herbology made it a different and, to say the least, difficult situation. He wasn’t necessarily bad when it came to Herbology; it’s just Draco had never actually taken Herbology seriously - that, and the career he was primarily aiming for didn’t care for bloody plants. That was another thing - Draco despised the study - he didn’t understand why there was an entire course focusing on plants! Plants! Had the world gone mad?  Draco sighed in his puddle of self-pity and misery and jumped when his cheek slid from his fist and his head fell - he needed to get himself situated just long enough to finish his damned test. He looked around the classroom, wondering if anyone had started or, even worse, finished. Draco internally groaned when he caught eyes with Potter. He couldn’t even begin to understand why Potter was there - Draco was sure Potter would be able to get hired just about bloody everywhere. Potter had it good. 

 

He couldn’t imagine his current situation any worse than it already was. Unless, perhaps, the professor had another damned test up his ass. Then maybe Draco would just give up and climb right inside a ditch and allow death take him in its cold, calming arms. The idea seemed like a more plausible solution than studying. He gave up his search after making eye contact with his professor - he was becoming rather tired of the bloody Hufflepuffs accusing him of cheating; not that they didn't accuse him of other things.

 

These days, it wasn’t news when another article popped up about the Malfoys plotting some evil revenge or scheme to overtake the world. He was becoming rather used to accusations, which were seeming to become increasingly ridiculous and immature by the day.   He yawned obnoxiously - to spite the students attempting to focus, and the professor, of course - and rested his cheek on blank parchment as he averted his attention back to the writing prompt - the test was a rather dull and bland essay on something Draco couldn’t recall at this point. 

 

 

He felt his eyes flutter until his mind went blank, and at some point, his forehead met the desk, and it all faded away.

 

...

 

Draco awoke to a rough hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. He felt a tickle on the left side of his face, and his ear was suddenly attacked with hot, smelly breath which whispered something Draco couldn't quite hear correctly. He jumped in his seat and whipped his head around. “What?” He stammered, still half asleep. A chorus of shushes followed his voice, and Draco rolled his eyes, which were noticeably baggy with restless nights. He rubbed the bloody things as if it would make the bags disappear. Looking around for his attacker, he saw something moving in his peripheral vision and caught eyes with Potter the second time that afternoon, who appeared to be trying to get Draco’s attention. As daft as he looked, waving his arms and cupping his hands around his mouth, mouthing “Malfoy!”, he could safely say it worked.

 

Potter was gesturing wildly at Draco’s desk, and Draco followed his eyes, albeit irritably, to his blank paper, which had a small puddle of drool on it. Draco looked at it in confusion and slight disgust before looking back up at him. Potter mouthed “twenty minutes” at him and pointed back to the paper.

 

The professor, at his messy desk, cleared his throat and Potter turned, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Er, yes? Sir.”

 

“Your quiz, Mr Potter?” He asked, looking up at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

“Right!” Potter fumbled for his paper and spread it out on the desk anxiously, pretending as if he wasn’t imitating a dying owl just a moment ago.

 

Draco decided enough was enough and he rolled his eyes, looking back down at the paper. Why had he woken him up? Draco shook his head - stupid question - Potter was a damn martyr if Draco’s ever seen one. He picked up his tattered quill and twirled it in his fingers before sighing. After his little power nap, Draco had enough energy to bullshit his way through another essay. He considered thanking Potter later.

 

…

 

This was clearly a mistake.

That’s all that ran through Draco’s head as he watched the owls fly over everyone’s heads, dropping packages and letters by students. It felt like forever until a letter fell upon Potter’s unsuspecting head - which, Draco unfortunately noticed, looked dreadful. He watched as Potter’s face lit up in confusion and surprised. Potter examined the letter, overturning it in his hands, making sure it was his - to which Draco mumbled a curse under his breath anxiously - why couldn’t he just open the damned thing already?

 

Potter read over it; his eyebrows were knitted in concentration - as if he were cracking the Da Vinci's Code, ha! - And, once finished, looked up at Draco from across the room. The two made eye contact, which they both would imagine would be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. They both would be wrong. 

 

A contest of who would break eye contact first suddenly began, and Draco could feel his friends' eyes drilling into the side of his head. Eventually, Draco turned to look at Blaise and Pansy. "What the bloody hell could be so interesting about my face that you two would forget your manners?" 

 

Blaise turned his head to Pansy and snickered. "I don't know, what could be so interesting that you would forget you're in the Great Hall and not bed?" 

 

"What are you prattling on about?" Draco grumbled, crossing his arms, Potter long forgotten. 

 

"Those are bedroom eyes if I've ever seen them," Pansy giggled, pointing at Draco. Her silky brown hair bounced slightly around her face as she did so. "And Ginny doesn't turn the lights off!"

 

Blaise wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to her. "We're eating, for Merlin's sake."

 

"Like you care," Pansy snorted and pushed his shoulder lightly. She leant over the table to look at Draco. "So what's the deal?"

 

"Must I repeat myself and ask what on bloody Earth it is you two are on about?" Draco said with a dramatic sigh. He tapped his foot and sipped his black coffee.

 

"You think you're so damn cool with your black coffee..." Blaise muttered under his breath and took a bite out of his French toast.

 

"What was that?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow in interest. Blaise just shook his head.

 

"Are you and Harry talking again, then?" Pansy asked and turned so she was straddling the bench and facing Draco.

 

"No, why would we?" He posed in an eerily fake calm voice. "I don't see why we would."

 

"Huh. So what was..." Pansy gestured between the tables, "That?"

 

"Nothing. I was only thanking him," Draco said matter-of-factly and crossed his legs. "Is there an issue with that, or are you not familiar with the concept?"

 

Blaise cackled, "Burn!" Pansy smacked his shoulder roughly and scowled.

 

"Play nice, Malfoy!" Pansy huffed loudly and sat back properly in her seat. 

 

The conversation had otherwise died out, small talk following a moment of comfortable silence. Pansy and Blaise finished before him, which wasn't noticeably unusual since Draco usually took his time dining. In his opinion - they ate like bloody pigs.

 

After a few minutes of arguing, Blaise and Pansy had decided to leave Draco at the Great Hall, claiming that they had better things to do. Draco snorted. Better things? He shook his head and pushed his plate away from him. His friends were under the impression he was a slow eater, but he just enjoyed the peace and quiet he had after a long meal. Around this time, the room was nearly empty. He pushed a lock of dandruff ridden hair away from his eye and looked up, something out of the ordinary catching his eye. Potter had usually gone with his friends by this time, so what was he...? 

 

Draco instantly forgot what he was thinking about when the tall boy walked over quickly to the Slytherin table and groaned when he took a seat next to him. "What is so important that you would consider it necessary to invade my personal space and interrupt my private time?" He asked before Potter could say anything.

 

"I just wanted to let you know I got your message," Potter said, his fingers interlocked. He was fiddling his thumbs, and Draco noticed that Potter's hands were always doing something.

 

"Understood. Goodbye." Draco said, standing up. He stepped away from the bench and began walking off when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

 

"Wait!" Potter exclaimed and stood, following Draco.

 

Draco had pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked behind himself to look at Potter. "Yes?" He pondered patiently.

 

"You're welcome," Potter said, standing before him. He kept scratching his curl-covered ear, and it seemed he didn't understand that if it bothered him so much to continually scratch at it, then he could just move the hair. There were many things about Potter that irked Draco, the most astounding being his ridiculous haircut. 

 

"Is that it?" Draco asked almost rhetorically after a moment of hesitation and took a step away from him.

 

Potter seemed to think before nodding his head. "Yes. That's it." 

 

Draco sighed, once again, and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Also...I noticed earlier you finished your essay in under twenty minutes. Which isn't very long, and it took me the entire class session to write mine, so I was wondering if you could help me with my writing." He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more, which Draco didn't believe possible before now. 

 

Naturally, Draco felt inclined to decline his offer and possibly insult him a few times before going on his way. This time was an exception, though, since he felt as if he were in Potter's debt from yesterday's events.

 

"When?" Draco asked, crossing his arms irritably. He looked down at Potter with an entirely emotionless face - Pansy had told him several weeks prior it was an intimidation tactic he uses to gain the upper hand to get what he wanted. 

 

"I was thinking... right now?" Potter asked, looking away and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He figured he probably should have planned this better.

 

"Potter, you've got to be taking the piss, I have a schedule you know." Draco scoffed and shook his head. He uncrossed his arms, ready to leave when Potter continued. 

 

"What else have you got to do then?" Potter threw his hands in the air, frowning. 

 

"Can't you get a tutor or something? Bloody hell, I barely have time to study for myself, what makes you think I have time for you? Inconsiderate git." Draco shook his head once more and reached his hand into his robes, taking hold of his wand as a scowl painted itself onto Potter's face at Draco's last jab.

 

"You could've just said no, no need to be a prick, Malfoy." Potter began to walk off, and Draco sighed.

 

"Whatever Potter, just this once. I'll be expecting something from you, though. Meet me in the library in an hour." Draco said, pushing past Potter and leaving, not giving Potter another chance to speak. If Potter kept talking Draco might start growing grey hairs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing here ayye. if anyone is reading this lemme know, 'cause otherwise i probably won't post again.
> 
> i am screaming into the void. save me. 
> 
> 12/23 11pm - 12/24 2am


End file.
